


Death won't do us part

by MonarchNachure



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, ocs are only here for plot convenience tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchNachure/pseuds/MonarchNachure
Summary: They say that the Maître family of Floralia had a special connection with ghosts and spirits and the sort. Taranza Maître's never particularly liked his ability... That is, until the death of a certain queen.
Relationships: Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby)
Kudos: 11





	Death won't do us part

It was a well-known fact that the Maître Mansion of the Floralian island Wild World was haunted. As far as the historians knew, it was specifically built to be inhabited by both ghosts and Sectran-Arachnids. Nobody knew why, but the family that took residence within the Mansion were totally fine with the ghosts. Eventually the Maître family became renown in Floralia due to their ability to cooperate with ghosts, eventually becoming one a fine noble family.

Or at least that was what the books would say. Nobody but the Maîtres themselves knew if there was any truth behind the stories. Not even the royal family, for whatever reason.

Still, that wouldn’t stop Sectonia from hoping. When she had gotten a grasp on her current undead and incorporeal situation, along with what she had done under _his_ influence, the former-queen devised a plan. 

After all the terrible things that she caused unto Taranza Maître’s life, she simply must apologize, at the very least. Maybe she would be able to make up for all her cruelties and mistakes! The very thought brought a smile to her face.

It wasn’t until she arrived that Sectonia realized that Taranza was almost never in his own mansion as of late. Sectonia hated herself for not remembering sooner. How inconsiderate of her! Surely, she did not deserve someone so devoted and caring as Taranza.

The Maître mansion was pretty much abandoned at this point, adding to the haunted atmosphere. The only inhabitants were ghosts of both random people and the Maîtres themselves.

It wasn’t long before she was welcomed in the mansion, Taranza’s family having heard quite a few good things about her(awkward...). They insisted that it was only a matter of time that Taranza came back home, as they had recently sent his mother to pick him up.

Sectonia would have gone up to Royal Road herself, but concluded it would cause too much attention due to the fact that only _some_ people could see ghosts. Those who could would likely freak out over seeing an undead version of their tyrannous queen back inside the palace, which would get those who couldn’t see very confused as to what was happening.

In the meantime, the family insisted that she stay. After all, they longed to hear from Taranza’s fiance herself. It only took an hour of endless questions from various relatives for Mr. Maître to notice the former queen’s discomfort.

“Now, now, everyone,” he said. The voice was calm, yet it caught everyone’s attention. “I’m sure Sectonia’s had a very long day. Let’s give her some time to adjust _before_ we start pestering her with questions.”

Everyone agreed (though some were reluctant).

“Thank you, Sir, but it’s really not much of a problem-”

“No, I’m sure it is. I can see the discomfort in your eyes. We’ll give you time to adjust to your new living- er, _unliving_ conditions.”

Sectonia didn’t want to be rude so she reluctantly agreed. They let Sectonia wander the mansion and bits of the surrounding forest for the next few days, occasionally being accompanied by some cousin or other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by an idea from discord that i just decided "why not" and wrote it. no idea if this'll have an actual plot or just be a bunch of oneshots so have a base beginning.


End file.
